


Loki x Reader: Break up/ Break up songs

by wonderfulfanofall



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Comfort Reading, F/M, Good Loki, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki Feels, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, break up songs, selena mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfanofall/pseuds/wonderfulfanofall
Summary: You lay down with tears rolling down your face all because of a stupid boy. A stupid boy you thought you loved though... Loki surprises you with his presence and attempts to cheer you up... comfort fic for bad breakups i need this right now i can't.... so sorry if this fic isn't that relate-able it's kinda a mix of personal stuff... sorry...





	Loki x Reader: Break up/ Break up songs

You laid on your bed, tears rolling down your face over some stupid boy. Okay so he wasn't that stupid he was actually pretty dam smart... and you were in love with him. How could one be in love you ask? You didn't even know! It just happened! You always told yourself to not let your guard down but you did anyway. Know, here you are, tears falling, heart broken, listening to a break up by Selena. Not the new Selena, the good Selena. You weren't usually one for listening to break up songs or songs in Spanish, but you needed songs to relate to even if they were in a different language.  

_Y aunque vivi enamorada Y totalmente equivocada No me importa_

Ah that lyric really got to you. This was all overwhelming, but in a way it made you feel better. No, it really didn't, tears were still rolling and you felt as if someone was squeezing your heart causing it to turn fuzzy. Was your heart numb? It hurt to breath, the fuzzy sensation would strengthen the fuzzy feeling in your heart.

"Dove? Darling, are you alright? Hello?" said a familiar velvety voice.

You turned to see Loki, the God of Mischief, sitting next to you. He visited every now and then but now couldn't have been a worse time.

"I don't want to talk-" you relapsed and heavily sobbed.

"What- y/n? I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Shut up!" you accidentally  shouted.

"Y/n, what have I done to upset you?" Loki asked, shocked.

You were going to scream, but instead you turned to your music. How to explain it? How do you explain that it was over, your love, its over...

"It's Over Isn't It?" Loki read the title of the song.

You nodded and played the song. Loki listened and then gave you a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, did he leave you for another?'

"No! He- he- I'm so- I-"

You played the song you were listening to before he arrived. You searched YouTube for an English translation of "No Me Queda Más" and played it for Loki.

"Ah, you still care for him. I'm sorry you're in pain right now, love-"

"Don't call me 'love'... you don't love me... no one does..." 

"Y/n, I know you're in pain right now but I want to let you know I deeply care for you-"

"Funny, that's what he said when he broke up with me!" you said, throwing yourself onto your pillow.

"Y/n I didn't mean- how about I come back when you're feeling a little better-"

"Are you going to leave me like everyone else now?" you snapped.

"Stop that now! I am only trying to make you feel better. Breaking up with a silly pathetic boy you were fond of gives you no excuse to take your anger out on me!"

"Fond? Only fond of- Loki I was in love! I still am! I love him he was everything to me and I failed! How could I let that happen? I tried so hard to make him happy I even- i even-" you felt your skin crawl and covered your chest with your arms, "I can't take another person just abandoning me like that... Loki I-"

"Y/n, calm down, I know its hard-"

"Yeah it's hard! But I- you! You let this happen!" you growled.

"Y/n-"

"You told me he wouldn't be right for me and you let me date him anyway! You said I shouldn't let my guard down but you let me fall in love!"

"I have no control over your actions, this is has nothing to do with me! Even if my judgement was right."

"If you knew you were right why didn't stop me-"

Loki grabbed you, sat you up and forcefully positioned you to look at him.

"I told you I have no control over you! You make your own decisions! Now you need to calm down! Do you understand?"

You looked Loki in the eye and started heavily sobbing again. Loki let go of you and you collapsed, your head against his chest as his arms slowly moved around you.

"It's all right... you will get through this eventually... you will! I know it!" Loki  cooed.

*                                        *                                            *

After several hours of listening to sad songs and eating ice-cream,  you and Loki laid beside each other in silence.

"I'm sorry," you finally said.

"I know, I never expected you to act like that... you are always so sweet," Loki replied.

You turned to your side to face Loki and he pulled you close.

"Remember your first break up?" Loki asked.

"Yes, you helped me then... that's when I first started paying attention to you..."

"Tell me how," Loki said, rubbing your back.

"Well, I was a mess... like now, and i wanted to distract myself so I started listening to Disney songs and I found a parody of 'Prince Ali' and instead it was 'Prince Loki'," you started. 

"And," Loki bugged.

"And i thought to myself 'hey this is pretty funny! Who is this Loki guy? What is he apart of? The Avengers, right?"

"And then what next?"

"Next i borrowed the Avengers movie and watched it... and I fell in love!"

"With who exactly?" Loki smirked.

"Thor," you teased.

"All right... who else?"

"Bruce!"

"And?"

"Natasha! I love Natasha."

"I accept that. But who else, love?"

"Steve Rodgers! God bless America!"

"You tease to much, love," Loki said growing a little impatient.

"All right... I might of liked a certain villain who got me into the Avengers in the first place. Then weeks past and I really enjoyed learning and exploring the world of Loki..."

"You were obsessed!" Loki smiled, "Then what happened?"

"You know! Ugh! One night I was still crying over that boy because we got back together and broke again but you appeared... I didn't believe you were real... I was... shocked but happy. Anyway since that night my life has never been the same... and -"

"I'm here for you know," Loki said, kissing your forehead.

"But that was different! I wasn't in love! Loki I-"

"Y/n, i understand this isn't easy, but you have to understand that there will be other loves-"

"But when, Loki? This hurts so much! I want to get over it now but I can't! Last time it took me a week or so to get over him but this time i don't know. I want him so bad! I want to be hold the way he held me and kissed and loved and-"

Loki lightly kissed your lips.

"If I could love you the way he could you know I would, but-"

"The age gap I know... I miss him! He was such a big part of my life. He doesn't even want to be friends with me anymore! You're not here all the time and I can't count on you to help me-"

"And why not?" Loki asked.

"What if your off in battle and like I'm like this you can't just leave! Or you're trying to fake your death you can't just be randomly be seen with me. And... what if you do really die, Loki?"

"Y/n, I won't-"

"What if you do? What will I do then? Loki I can't be emotionally dependent to someone again I don't like feeling this way!" you felt several tears slide down your face again.

Loki sighed and kissed your forehead again.

"If anything happens to me, just know I will be thinking of a way to get back to you. Stop your tears, it's all right, I'm still right here," Loki said soothingly.

He held you close as your eyes felt heavy. You closed your eyes as tears continued to slide and you fell asleep. You were still upset and heart broken over the break up, but you felt a little better knowing that Loki was by your side. Were you happy, no, but you were calm and secure. Loki looked at you wondering why a boy would ever give up a girl such as you. So creative, unique, beautiful. If he could he would have you for himself, and in a way he already did. He had your trust, your support, and your heart. You wouldn't say it but you truly loved Loki, more than that boy at times when you were together. You loved them both the same which is why Loki couldn't believe that low life would give up such a love.

"I will be here for you, y/n, I promise..." Loki whispered to you.

He covered you in your purple quilt your great-grandmother made for you and cleaned up the cartons of ice-cream. Loki laid back down with you and wiped a few tears away as you cried in your sleep. 

"You will get over him, it  may not be soon but for once I am not lying. You will get over this."


End file.
